Awkward, Made Right
by Dansu Hatake
Summary: Kay, so this is a Spock/OC fic, lime, kind of based after the new movie, but if Uhura didn't hook up with Spock, and Pon Farr. Therefore, if you criticize any of those, don't read this. . It's considered a lime because it's IMPLIED. If you know Pon


Kay, so this is a Spock/OC fic, lime, kind of based after the new movie, but if Uhura didn't hook up with Spock, and Pon Farr. Therefore, if you criticize any of those, don't read this. .

It's considered a lime because it's IMPLIED. If you know Pon Farr…..you know.

...

Spock clenched his hands. He could almost feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins. It was setting in. He though he was just stressed the night previous, but now he was convinced that it was happening. He didn't know if he would possibly survive at all.

T'Pring wasn't alive anymore. He didn't feel bad when it happened. It wasn't that he just hid it like everything else; he just didn't feel any blow. Spock never really knew her, so there was nothing to miss. But now, there wasn't someone waiting for him.

They were passing not far from where Vulcan used to be. Perhaps that's what triggered it. He focused on the hallways, rounded and grey, and nearly very one looked cut and pasted from another part of the ship. He needed to see her, he needed to see her.

He was talking, of course, about the ship's counselor, T'Pax. Spock and T'Pax had been having a budding romance, but he needed her professional side now. He buzzed the door to her room/office. Spock clenched his hands again, taking deep breathes as he tried to stabilize his nerves.

T'Pax looked up from her book, "Sarcasm in the 21st Century" by Aurora Dessent. She wasn't expecting anyone for another two hours. She rose from her seat and opened the door. There was Spock, looking slightly troubled. "Oh, come in Spock." She said, standing aside to let him in.

He hesitantly walked inside. He sighed, pressing his fingers against his temples. The hormones were beginning to give him a migraine. "I- need your advice."

"Of course. Have a seat." She sat down in the opposite chair. She always felt a little spring of happiness inside whenever she sat in it. These were the chairs where they first talked, soul to soul. Where they first kissed. She pulled out her PADD and a pen to take notes. "So, why don't you tell me what's up?"

He took the seat with a slight halting motion. This was really the last place he should be, but the place he needed to be. Spock sighed. He wasn't sure how exactly to begin. How testy he had become, how close to the breaking point he had come when people had just been mildly bothering. How he was becoming increasingly anxious. How the clawing black feeling of impending insanity and death was impeding his thoughts. Then he remembered, T'Pax can see strong emotions. She probably sensed what was going on in his head before he opened his mouth.

T'Pax tilted her head a little. "Okay, I'll start. You're feeling, nervous. Care to start on that?" She wrote something on the PADD, just a quick little note. 'Unusually quiet'

"T'Pax, I'm-" he took a moment to find the right words. "I've been under a particularly large amount of stress lately. Meditation has not given me any relief from the migraines, tension or general anxiety."

The counselor looked at the man before her with an inquisitive look. "Spock, I need you to be blatantly honest with me. I can't help you if you are avoiding the root cause of your problems." She leaned forward a little in her chair.

He closed him eyes. He knew she was gonna say that. "It's…" he had to say something. "...the phase." He paused a little, taking a breathe to stabilize himself from that agonizing confession. "And because of this, I can't think completely logically. I believe, with your knowledge of Vulcans and as you have taken a course similar to mine, you could help me through this rather difficult time. I know you certainly had a rough time during yours, so you know what I'm going through when I say this."

T'Pax's flash immediately flushed green for a nanosecond. As he wasn't at all Betazed, she knew what he was talking about. That time. THAT time. The awkward silence filled the room.

Spock felt absolutely defeated. That's exactly the worst thing you could say to the girl who you just fell in love with last week. _Precisely_ the conversation you want to have with her. Forever, anything that had anything to do with her would be completely tainted by this. It was official. Fate hated Spock.

T'Pax set the PADD and pen down. She took a moment before she continued with what she was going to do, making sure she knew what she was doing. She did, fully and completely, and she wasn't afraid at all.

She gently picked Spock's head up from his hands, his deepest brown eyes like chocolates, wide and surprised looked back at her. T'Pax closed hers and kissed him. He tried to rip her off, to keep him from doing anything. But she held strong, wrapping her hands around his neck and pressing herself against his resisting arms.

After one second, he stopped trying to pull the girl away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her, cherishing the wonderful person that was T'Pax. The one person who really knew of everything he went through. How he was the only person she ever told everything that she went through. How right it was to be together, at this moment.

First limeish fluff, please review~


End file.
